The Journey Home
by DreamStar23
Summary: Jasper visits his hometown with Alice and Edward... and meets someone from his past along the way.


Nostalgic is not a word that comes to mind when thinking of vampires. Then again, the Cullen family isn't the typical depiction of vampires. With that being said, maybe it shouldn't be such a surprise that at some point or another, each member of the Cullen family has returned to their hometown. It wasn't until a unusually we summer of 1952, however, that Jasper decided to make his journey home.

" The Whitlock Ranch is one of the oldest standing buildings in Houston, and one of the most haunted" Edward read from a brochure from his spot in the backseat.

" I am sure they are exaggerating." Jasper said sounding amused. Alice looked back at Edward from where she was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Gimme that. You're making that up!" She announced, attempting to snatch the leaflet out of Edward's hands.

" I am not! It says so right here: The house is believed to be haunted by the ghost of Melanie Whitlock ( daughter of Ambrose Whitlock who built to house in 1837). Guests have reported glimpsing Melanie on the staircase, running through the gardens or in the family cemetery, and have even experienced many other paranormal encounters with the young girl. Because of this the house has been featured on several popular television shows including-"

" I had a sister named Melanie." Jasper said suddenly from the driver's seat.

" According to this shes still hanging around." Edward said throwing the pamphlet aside.

" I'm sure its just the overactive imagination of the humans acting up again" Alice said cheerfully, reaching over and holding Jasper's hand over the stick-shift. Edward snorted against the car window, watching the cloud filled sky, trying desperately to block out the couple's thoughts. But that didn't stop Alice's vision from getting through.

Edward watched as, in Alice's mind, a small blonde girl hugged her, and listened as Alice said " I guess we are sister's now."

"Alice-" Edward said warningly as the vision ended.

" What is it?" Jasper asked, tearing his eyes from the road and looking at his wife.

" Nothing its going to rain all week is all." Alice said offhandedly. She smiled reassuringly to Jasper, who though not totally convinced, let his eyes go back to the road.

_Please don't say anything, Edward._

Edward shifted in his seat, trying to give Alice a signal he was listening.

_I have been having visions of her for weeks, ever since Jazz said he wanted to visit Texas._

Edward found this rather alarming and ,searching her mind, he found that Alice didn't know who the girl was either.

_But I know she will be important to us._

At that Edward couldn't help hope that perhaps she would be a mate for him, but he quickly put that out of his mind.

"Jazz you are going to miss the turn!" Alice said, causing Jasper to yank the steering wheel to the right, as the car whipped onto a narrow dirt road. Edward's bronze head thumped against the window, nearly breaking the glass.

"This is it." Jasper said quietly, stopping the car. In front of them stood a ranch, the house was of relatively normal size, but the land stretched out into the distance.

Alice reached for Jasper's hand once they were out of the car, and Edward trudged behind them, listening to Jasper hope for memories of his human life. Rain started to drip down from the sky, so the trio ran to the front porch ( Edward smiled rather smugly after beating Jasper) to keep up appearances, even though there weren't many humans around. One opened the door however, an older woman who introduced herself as Eileen and told them the next tour will begin in five minutes. She wandered back into what appeared to be a small office, as Jasper, Alice and Edward moved aside to where a young couple was also waiting for the next tour. As he passed the large staircase to join Jasper and Alice, Edward thought for just the briefest of moments he saw a young girl standing on the stairs, watching them. But when he looked back, no one was there. He shrugged it off and went to where Alice and Jasper were examining a painting.

" My family." Jasper explained, low enough that the humans couldn't hear. Edward looked the painting over.

A young woman with the same blonde hair as Jasper was sitting in the middle, with a tall man standing behind her holding her one hand. Jasper, who looked about 12, was standing upright beside his father, his hands behind his back and his curly hair slicked down, with a few pieces rebelling. A small girl was sitting on her mother's lap, about five years old with curly blonde hair and an angelic face.

" Nice hair." Edward commented, sniggering.

" I've seen you in _pinafores_, so I wouldn't be talking." Jasper said elbowing him.

" I think he looks handsome." Alice said reaching up and kissing the person in question on the cheek, causing Edward to roll his eyes. The tour guide announced they would begin the tour, though there were only 5 people interested in taking it. They started in the kitchen, and got a lesson on how people of the 1800's lived. ( Jasper felt the need only once to fix a mistake they had made, but refrained from doing so.) Throughout the tour Jasper remembered various memories of his human life, all of which Edward watched with amusement. He saw young Jasper steal biscuits from the kitchen, saw an older Jasper topple over a bookcase as he tried to reach a book on a high shelf, and watched sadly as Jasper put his boots on and snuck out of house in the dead of night. It went without incident ( and Jasper was only tempted to bite the tour guide twice.), until the tour took them to the second floor. As they were about to enter what was once Jasper's bedroom, the door slammed in their faces! The young woman jumped in fright, but the tour guide looked amused.

" Ahh, our poltergeist. I was wondering when she would make an appearance! She is very protective of her brother's and parent's things you see, and doesn't like it when they are disturbed."

" Has she... ever been violent?" the young woman squeaked clutching onto her husband's arm.

" Once... but that was when two reenactors showed up in their Yankee uniforms. She threw a book at them." An uneasy chuckle went through the group, Edward noticed that Jasper especially found this funny. The tour guide went on " In all seriousness she isn't a negative presence. In fact, she's quite helpful. There was a gas leak here a few years back and I was sleeping in my office. Someone shook me and I woke up. Saved my life that day."

" Do you.. know why she... is still around?" Jasper asked. The tour guide looked thoughtful for a moment before replying

" Well..... not really. I mean there are theories. There aren't any records of her death so we assume it was sudden and took place after her parents died in 1863. We don't really know."

The door they had been crowded around opened slowly, and taking this as a gesture of welcome the tour guide ushered them in. Alice was delighted to see Jasper's old room, and made mental notes of the old fashioned quilt, hoping to make her own for their bedroom. The tour guide told what little information she knew about the Whitlock's oldest son, but most of this was information they already knew about Jasper. There were also letters on display written by Jasper in 1861, and he was pleased to see that he had had the same handwriting he has now. This was the last stop of the tour and the tour guide invited them to tour the grounds. Edward, Alice, and Jasper decided to do just that, while the couple from the tour continued to ask questions about the ghost.

" I thought that was interesting, especially when she described you as being handsome." Alice said teasingly.

" I was surprised some things held up so well, did you notice the clothes in all the wardrobes?" Jasper asked as they wandered through the open field.

" Theres a cemetery over there." Edward said gesturing to what he could make out on the other side of a small hill.

" Maybe they have my grave." Jasper said quietly, suddenly serious.

They began to make their way to the cemetery, Alice taking great care to avoid any mud.

_I really should just face them. I can do it. I can! Oh my... they are like me. But... not... Time to be brave. No more shyness._...

Edward stopped as Jasper and Alice went into the cemetery, he listened for the new "voice" again.

" Edward, whats wrong?" Alice asked noticing he had stopped.

" Shhhh! I hear something...."

_Why have they stopped? What's happening? I was so careful, they couldn't have heard me!_

" Who's there?" Edward said aloud. Jasper grabbed Alice and pulled her close to him, looking for any sign of danger.

_Really I should ask them that._

" We're visitors from the tour. Who are you?" Edward asked, looking around, hoping to zero in on where the thoughts were coming from. For a moment, it was quiet, and he thought the person had left but then....

_My name is Melanie._

" Melanie... Whitlock?" Edward asked,startled.

" My sister?" Jasper exclaimed looking at Edward, his eyebrows disappearing into his hair.

" What do you mean your sister?"

The three vampires turned around to see a young girl of about 14 standing near the cemetery gate. Her hair was blonde,curly, and hung down her back. Her clothes were of an older style, but aside from a few smudges of dirt they were in fine condition. Her face was pretty, and there was something about her eyes and the shape of her mouth that reminded them of Jasper. There was one thing that stood out about her appearance, and that was her blood red eyes.

" What are you?" She demanded when she hadn't gotten an answer to her first question.

" We are like you." Edward said as delicately as possible. He hoped that Jasper would send out some calm, but he seemed to shocked to do anything of the sort.

" No you aren't... your eyes... " She stumbled for words as she looked questioningly at Alice's eyes.

" Our diet is unique." Alice said smiling at the girl.

" What are you doing here?" Melanie asked next.

" We came to visit where Jasper was born." Alice said quietly.

" Jasper?" Melanie looked Jasper over, and a large smile crept across her face. She let out a squeal and plowed into him. He was about to attack, but when she wrapped her arms around his neck he realized she was _hugging_ him. She pulled away, suddenly very chatty.

" Oh Jasper I can't believe its you! Its been so long and I've been so lonely, but you're here! You're really here! I am so happy! ThisisthemostwonderfulthingIjustcan'tbelieveitIthoughtyouweredeadbutyouaren'tyouarerighthere!" She let out a delighted giggle.

" Its like you all over again." Edward moaned to Alice. Melanie looked hopefully at Jasper for an introduction, but he still seemed to be processing the fact that his sister was alive ( if you can call being a vampire being alive). Alice reached over and hugged her.

" I'm Alice, Jasper's wife. I guess you and I are sisters now."

" I never had a sister before." Melanie said, sounding delighted at the prospect. She turned to Edward, who offered her his hand and introduced himself.

" Theres more of us actually.... Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle...."

"Where are they?" Melanie questioned, looking around.

"They stayed in Rochester. We live there." Jasper explained.

" All of you? Together?"

" Like a family." Alice finished squeezing Melanie's hand. She turned to Edward.

" Can we keep her? Please please please please please!?"

Edward looked from Alice to Jasper.

" Well... if she wants to... ( at this point Melanie was eagerly shaking her head yes) and we have to ask Carlisle"

But Alice was already on the phone, and Jasper didn't need her power to know what he will say.

" Does this mean... I ... I mean... can I.. will I... " Melanie struggled to get her meaning across, looking at Alice on the phone.

" Yes" Jasper said taking her hand " You're coming home."


End file.
